


Sight

by IceCapsicle



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Taoist concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCapsicle/pseuds/IceCapsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor learns to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

“You are merely looking. You must see.” 

Heimdall’s booming voice penetrated the silence at the edge of the Bifrost. Thor pulled in a breath and exhaled slowly. 

It was a difficult task he had asked of Heimdall; seeing into the cosmos was not a skill every Asgardian learnt. His lost brother had been gifted with a sound level of proficiency but the art weaved well into his skill with magic. The path was not as smooth for a warrior such as Thor. It  felt as if he were wielding a weapon in the wrong hand; inconvenient and difficult, and yielding poor results. 

But eventually, Thor reminded himself, he would be able to see his Jane. He missed her terribly and it had become increasingly embarrassing and uncomfortable to return to the edge of the Bifrost to ask Heimdall how she was keeping. Their lessons had been running for some time now, but Thor had been unable to master the sight. 

“Your impatience hinders you.” Heimdall explained, surveying the great expanse of space. Swirling nebulae and twinkling stars dotted the skies. Thor stared out into the void. “For every force, there is an equal counterforce. You shall see no further than the end of your great Mjolnir if you search with such reverence, for the same force shall push you back.” 

Thor rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  “I know no other way than this.” 

A knowing look fell across Heimdall’s face. “One looks with their eyes but sees with their mind. You must open your mind to the universe.” He continued upon seeing Thor's wary expression. “A seer sees things as they are, not as he perceives them to be. A seer is detached from all things and is so one with them. A seer does not seek, does not expect and so can welcome all things into his sight.” 

Thor nodded, considering the words. Turning his attention back towards the stars, he breathed in deeply and released it gradually once more. 

Letting his mind relax proved to be a great challenge. His thoughts whirred about his head, reminding him of duties he had yet to perform and people he needed to see on his father's behalf. However, the longer he gazed into the cosmos, the quieter his thoughts became. The visions came not long after that.

Thor caught a glimpse of a immense gaseous world and twinned stars orbitting each other. Next came a blazing comet, tail of ice flaring out behind it. A field of asteroids followed, then flashes of green and blue. The flash of recognition caught him off-guard. Thor had never expected to find Midgard so quickly and he almost lost sight of it in his surprise.

Stretches of dark water presented themselves which were then replaced by colossal forests, spreading for miles. It did not take long for him to find plains of desert.   
The closer he felt himself get to Jane, the more challenging it became. Many times his anticipation nearly got the better of him and when he finally located the town, the windowed building, it felt as if he were having to push through a mire. The vision slowed, blurred, and he felt heavy.

Abruptly, he broke through. The blurred vision cleared and he could see her. He could see Jane. 

Papers with Midgardian script littered the desk on which she slept. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and escaped tresses fell around her face. She wore the blue plaid shirt he had worn when he spent his time on Earth. 

Then it vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

A smile stretched across his face. It had only been for a second, but it was Jane. Jane who still searches. A second was enough. For now.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon I had and needed to write out of my system.  
> \- E


End file.
